


A Compromised Position

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: He Was My Almost [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Dalton Academy, Dalton Sebastian Smythe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I have been asked to tag this for dub con, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Romance, Skank Kurt Hummel, Smoking, a lot of people walk away from it, and this isn't really dub con, but the minute something gets tagged dub con, mention of bullying, so please bear all of that in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has something on Kurt, and he’s going to use it to get something he wants…but he might also learn something about Dalton’s newest juvie transfer student in the process.</p><p>Written as a follow up to Bad Dreams, the Dalton AU I wrote for the Kurtbastian Hiatus Project prompt skank AU. Features Dalton!Sebastian and Skank!Kurt. (The Dalton hoodie that Kurt wears I wrote in for ForbidddenDusk ;)  ) Warning for blackmail, oral sex, smoking, mention of drug use, mention of Kurt’s bullying at McKinley via canon (specifically Karofsky kissing Kurt), and anxiety. The beginning with the blackmail might bother some readers, but I promise that if you read it to the end, it’s not what it seems ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Compromised Position

Sebastian has five different books open in front of him. He's currently neck deep in a 500 page textbook, trying to find a reasonable argument to defend Native American segregation during the last half century.

He hates these bullshit speech and debate topics. What asshole would actually agree with such a thing in this day and age?

Still, all he really needs to do is double-talk his way to an A, which he could probably manage without reading any of the assigned material. Mrs. Pierson loves him so much, he doubts she even reads his papers before she gives him a grade. It's the oral part of the project that's going to be a bitch, and he's cutting it down to the wire. He runs a hand through his hair and looks at his watch. It's already 10:23 p.m. and he hasn't made any more progress than he had three hours ago.

He puts a hand to his shoulder and rubs hard, trying to get the muscles to loosen up, but it doesn't work.

His own hand never does.

Goddamn but he could do with some serious stress relief.

 _Where the fuck is he?_ _He only rooms down the hall. He should fucking be here by…_

_Bangbangbangbangbang!_

The pounding on his bedroom door rudely interrupts his thoughts, but it relaxes his stiff jaw right away and puts a smile on his face. Sebastian puts down his book and swings his chair around.

"Coming," he calls out, knowing exactly who it is and why he's there.

Sebastian strolls over to his door, in no hurry to rush the proceedings, giving the boy in the hallway a moment to sweat. He wraps his hand around the door knob and turns it, pulling the door open a crack to peek outside.

"Kurt," he says in mock surprise when he sees the boy standing outside his door wearing scuffed Doc Martens, frayed black jeans, and a blue Dalton hoodie, artfully torn and graffitied. "What a pleasant surprise."

Kurt rolls his eyes and holds up a folded piece of paper between two fingers.

"You wanted to see me, your ass-ness?" Kurt asks, tossing the note into the air, which, to his disgust, Sebastian manages to catch without any effort.

"Yes, I did," Sebastian says as condescendingly as possible, stepping aside so Kurt can enter his room. "Thank you _so_ much for coming."

"Whatevs," Kurt says, hands hanging in the pocket of his hoodie. He strolls over to Sebastian's bookcase and starts looking at his books, running the fingers of his right hand over the spines, some of them creased so badly from repeated reading that the titles are entirely illegible. "What the fuck do you want, Smythe? I'm a busy man."

"Busy doing what, may I ask?" Sebastian asks, locking his door. Kurt turns his head Sebastian's way when he hears it click into place.

"None of your beeswax," Kurt replies, eyes still glued to Sebastian's fingers on the lock. "Why did you lock me in?"

"Are you sure you weren't going to go smoke some bud?" Sebastian ignores Kurt's question, crossing the room to his desk.

"Smoke some bud?" Kurt repeats with a contemptuous laugh. "I don't do that shit. Besides, where the fuck did you get that from? You got a copy of _Thug Life for Dummies_ up in here somewhere?"

"I don't need it," Sebastian says, letting Kurt have his laugh, "because I've got something even better."

"Yeah?" Kurt asks. He peeks over Sebastian's shoulder as he bends over the desk drawer, his confident demeanor slipping as his curiosity starts to peak. "And what's that? A 24-kt gold dildo? You know, I always wondered what you uber-rich guys use to get your rocks off."

Sebastian pulls a plastic sandwich bag out of his top desk drawer and dangles it in front of Kurt's face.

"Guess what fell out of your hoodie the other day?"

Kurt peers at the plastic baggie with green flora inside, his lips parting a hair as he thinks over how he's going to play this off.

"That's not mine," Kurt says predictably, adverting his eyes and shoving his hands deep inside his pockets again.

"Oh, no?" Sebastian mocks, enjoying way too much the flush of red on Kurt's cheeks that starts to bleed over his entire face. "Because I found this in the hallway right outside the senior commons, and we all know there's a security camera right in the corridor, so if I run to the dean's office now and tell them when you dropped this, I'm sure they can find it on the tape before they recycle…"

Kurt drops his head back and sighs. He doesn't have the patience to deal with the criminal chipmunk and his superior-as-shit attitude tonight.

"What do you want, Smythe?" Kurt asks, knowing he's been caught red-handed, and even if he hadn't, he knows how these things work. So what if Kurt's dad is a congressman? The Hummels don't have half the money the Smythes do. The dean and the board will for sure take Sebastian's word over Kurt's, video or not. Besides, it's already been made clear that Kurt's enrollment at Dalton is provisional.

He showed up at Dalton with two strikes already written on his score card.

One more and he's out.

"I want you to do something for me," Sebastian says, sitting down in his desk chair and tossing the baggie onto his blotter. "Actually, _several_ somethings. In fact, you had better clear your calendar, because unless you want to find your ass back in juvie, you're going to be my personal slave for quite a while."

"Fuck you!" Kurt spits, backing away toward the door.

"I don't think so. I'm not interested in catching anything you have," Sebastian says, folding his arms behind his head, "but I can think of something else you can do."

Sebastian looks at Kurt and bucks his hips up. He doesn't say anything out loud, but from his snarky smile and the cruel glimmer in his eyes, Kurt gets his meaning loud and clear.

"Nuh-uh, I'm outta here," Kurt says, turning and heading for the locked door.

"It's either suck my dick or back to juvie, Kurt," Sebastian says as Kurt reaches for the door knob. "Your call."

Kurt's hand lingers over the doorknob, fingertips pressed against the metal, ready to toss another _Fuck you!_ over his shoulder, but he can't. Sebastian's right. If Sebastian takes that bag to the dean, Kurt will get expelled – no questions asked, end of story.

"Fine," Kurt says through clenched teeth. " _One_ blow job."

"Oh, you'll blow me as many times as I tell you to…" Sebastian says, his voice suddenly right by Kurt's ear, "and that's only the beginning. So you had better get used to calling me _master_."

Kurt turns, a light of pure hatred burning from his blue-grey eyes that have blown wide at the thought of blowing the boy in front of him, regardless of how much he despises Sebastian Smythe.

"Fine," Kurt grits out again, his mouth barely opening when he speaks, " _master_."

Sebastian's answering grin of triumph sets Kurt's blood searing through his body.

"I'm so glad you're being such a reasonable delinquent," Sebastian says, dropping down into his desk chair and starting to undo the button of his slacks. "I really thought it would take more convincing to get you to submit. You're either really weak-sauce or you must really enjoy a good dick down your throat." Sebastian almost has his pants undone when he catches how Kurt's glare has hardened, and he drops his hands.

"Why don't you do this for me," Sebastian says, motioning to the button. "I want to see you on your knees."

Kurt turns and drops to the floor slowly, eyes raking over the smirk on Sebastian's face as if he's trying to scrape it off, but it only grows wider and wider.

"Attaboy," Sebastian coos, his voice sickeningly sweet in a mocking way. He loves having boys at his mercy, and Kurt Hummel has quickly become his favorite plaything. After spending the night in his bed, he learned a great deal of his secrets, which gave him ammunition to have Kurt do _what_ he wants, _when_ he wants.

He feels Kurt tug hard at his waistband and immediately reaches down to slap his hand.

"Watch it," Sebastian snaps. "I know _you_ shop at the Goodwill, but these are $500 virgin wool slacks, and I don't need you popping the button." Kurt doesn't look up into Sebastian's face when he sneers, but brings up both hands to gently undo the button to Sebastian's slacks. "Better," Sebastian says, relaxing further down into his chair, letting his eyelids flutter shut when he feels Kurt's hands lower the zip and release his mostly hard cock. "And don't you go biting now, or the deal's off, and I'll make sure you're out of here by midnight. Understand?"

"Yes, _master_ ," Kurt growls. He takes Sebastian's cock in his hand, stroking lazily a few times to get him completely hard.

"God, Kurt," Sebastian moans, "how do you manage to keep your hands so soft?"

"I soak them in the rendered fat of rich assholes like _you_ ," Kurt mutters, each sotto voce word washing Sebastian's erection in his warm breath.

"Well, whatever you're doing, keep doing it," Sebastian murmurs, opening his legs wide so Kurt can fit better between them.

Kurt sighs long and deep, dropping his jaw to take Sebastian's cock into his mouth, resigning himself to the inevitable.

But like Kurt thought when he first spent any real time with Sebastian, he can definitely do worse than Sebastian Smythe.

And Sebastian happened to be right. Kurt loves having a dick down his throat, and Sebastian's is definitely impressive.

Kurt takes Sebastian in as far as he can, almost as far as the back of his throat. Inch by inch he sucks him down and Sebastian can't keep quiet.

"Kurt," he gasps, nails digging into the arms of his chair. "Fucking…Kurt…" When Kurt closes his mouth over him and the barbell piercing in his tongue sweeps over Sebastian's shaft, Sebastian nearly loses it. "Shit!" he groans, bucking up a bit. "God fucking shit!"

Any other time, Kurt would laugh at Sebastian's spontaneous cursing, but he doesn't need Sebastian thinking he's enjoying this…even if he _is_ enjoying it…maybe a little. He's not fond of being told to kneel, or of calling anyone _master_ ( _Where did Sebastian come up with that shit, anyway?_ ), but everything else about this could have come right out of one of Kurt's wet dreams. Kurt had a feeling that Sebastian would like his barbell, and Kurt knows how to use it well. Right now, he's considering it the best $25 he's ever spent.

He loves the sense of power he gets from hearing Sebastian moan, from feeling him tremble, from the gasps of his name over and over, _"Kurt…oh, Kurt…God, Kurt…yes, Kurt…"_ But most of all he loves the way Sebastian tastes. He's clean, he keeps himself well-groomed, and whatever cologne he wears (Kurt suspects it's something from Hugo Boss, a scent of cinnamon and black pepper) Sebastian must spray it everywhere. Catching a whiff of it here is positively intoxicating. He slides down Sebastian's cock, taking him to the hilt, and then stops to inhale deep.

"Oh, God, Kurt," Sebastian groans, putting a hand lightly in Kurt's hair, "what are you doing? I'm not…I can't last if you keep doing that…"

So Kurt does just that, over and over, licking Sebastian slowly, running the barbell up his shaft to the head and then swallowing him down his throat, stopping to breathe in that scent that might be vanilla, might be citrus, but mixed with the taste of his skin and the choked off moans he makes has become a drug for Kurt. He slides his hands up to Sebastian's waist, grabs the waistband of his pants, and pulls down, needing to have more of him. Sebastian raises his ass so Kurt can pull down his pants and his boxer briefs, tightening the hand in Kurt's hair to keep his mouth from slipping off of his cock while he moves.

"Oh, Kurt… _fuuuuck_ ," Sebastian sighs when one of Kurt's hands stays underneath his ass and his right hand finds his balls and fondles gently. Sebastian slides down his chair until he's nearly hanging off the edge but he doesn't care. He'll stay there as long as Kurt keeps his mouth on him, even if his calves cramp and he pulls a muscle.

Kurt feels Sebastian's body tighten all over – his legs shaking, his balls drawing up towards his body, his abs fluttering as he tries to bide. Kurt wishes he would. Kurt doesn't exactly want this to be over. He wants to drag this out, make Sebastian suffer, put him in his place for being such a douche, but this just shows how wet Sebastian is behind the ears. Can't even last half-an-hour with Kurt sucking him off.

So much for the creds of the great Westerville Lothario, Sebastian Smythe.

"'m gonna…fuck I'm gonna…Kurt…"

Sebastian expects Kurt to pull off, but he doesn't, taking Sebastian all the way down his throat and swallowing, squeezing his eyes shut till they water but not letting go where he has his lips wrapped around Sebastian's cock. Kurt keeps his mouth locked around Sebastian until he feels the hand in his hair loosen and Sebastian relax back into his chair, his legs falling wider open like he doesn't have the strength to keep them closed.

"Fuck, Kurt," Sebastian pants, inching up into his chair and pulling his pants up. He sits back with his head bent back over the edge, staring up at the ceiling above him. "Fuck, that was hot."

Sebastian hears a snicker, then a choked laugh, and he snaps his head to look at the boy flopped down on the floor at his feet, scooting backward to lean against the wall. "What?"

"Nothing," Kurt chuckles, reaching into his pocket for a hand-rolled cigarette and a Bic lighter, "it's…well, you kinda suck at roleplaying." Kurt lights the end and Sebastian reacts swiftly, grabbing a sock and stuffing it into the fire sprinkler above their heads, then throwing open a window.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sebastian asks, losing the buzz from his orgasm.

"It means you pick the same scenario every damn time," Kurt explains, taking a drag off his cigarette. "I wasn't thrown in juvie for smoking weed, by the way, and even if I had, you toke _way_ more than I do."

"That's because I can afford the good shit," Sebastian says, reaching out a hand and motioning for the cigarette in Kurt's fingers. "That brown crap you always have burns my sinuses."

"Whatever," Kurt mutters, licking his lips as he watches Sebastian pinch the cigarette between his lips. "I don't see you turning it down when I'm offering."

Sebastian blows a stream of grey smoke out through pursed lips as he hands the cigarette back over.

"Well, if _you_ were going to pick a role-play scenario, what would it be?" Sebastian asks, evading Kurt's comment for reasons he has no intention of admitting.

Kurt looks up at him as he takes a drag, an eyebrow raised.

"What the fuck do you care?"

Sebastian shrugs, buttoning up his slacks.

"I never said I did. I'm just…curious."

Kurt stares, but he doesn't say a word, not entirely sure if he can trust Sebastian with this information or not. They've hung out, smoked a bit, they've even _talked_ , but he's not convinced that he and Sebastian are _friends_ , even if Sebastian has rescued him from a few more nightmares after that first one.

Sebastian seems to interpret his skeptical look correctly because his eyes soften even if his smirk remains.

"Look, you still have my cum on your chin," Sebastian points out. "I would like to think we don't have many secrets."

Kurt brings an arm to his mouth and wipes it on the sleeve of his hoodie, looking after he does to see if Sebastian was pulling his leg.

He wasn't, and Kurt sighs.

"Fine," Kurt says. He brings his knees up to his chin, wrapping his arms around them, cigarette clenched in the index and middle finger of his right hand. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, finding it easier to talk into the dark. "Before I went to juvie, I went to a public school in Lima…McKinley…"

"Never heard of it," Sebastian says, swiping the cigarette out of Kurt's fingers as an excuse to move down to the floor with him. "Of course, I'm not a big fan of public school."

"Yeah, well, who is?" Kurt shrugs without opening his eyes. "Anyway, to make a long story short, I was kind of different back then…"

"Meaning?" Sebastian asks when Kurt doesn't continue. "You were a pterodactyl?"

"I was in the closet," Kurt admits, gesturing for his cigarette back. Sebastian doesn't give it, but he leans forward and holds the butt up to Kurt's lips so he can take a drag. Sebastian watches Kurt put his lips around the end, and every inch of skin that Kurt had his mouth on starts to tingle. "Pretty deep in the closet, actually," Kurt says, blowing smoke out around the words when Sebastian takes the cigarette away.

"So, what does this have to do with your fantasy?" Sebastian asks.

"I'm getting to that," Kurt snips, blowing the last of the smoke out through his nose. " _Anyway_ ," he starts with an obnoxious amount of emphasis _, "_ I came out, all was well and good, until I got jumped by a jock…same jock that messed with me all the time, except I found out that he was in the closet, too." Kurt pauses, letting out a breath and then taking in another one. "I confronted him in the boys' locker room. Told him off. We were alone. He cornered me…kissed me… I thought he was going to rape me, and I flipped my shit. I punched him in the face…ended up breaking his nose."

Sebastian doesn't let his sudden swell of anger show on his face. Kurt had told him before that he had been bullied, but hearing it like this, in this context, after knowing each other for weeks and hooking up to take the edge off (hand jobs, blowjobs, occasionally rimming…) Sebastian has become a little protective of Kurt, whether he wanted to or not.

"And that's why you went to juvie," Sebastian deduces.

"Yup," Kurt says. "He claimed that after I confronted him, he was scared that I was going to attack him…you know, since I had just come out…" Kurt chuckles, opening one eye to catch a glimpse of Sebastian's face. "Like I'm suddenly going to have the strength to take down a 300-lb line-backer because I admit I like guys, right?" He shakes his head. "Fuck, I wish it worked that way."

Kurt closes his eye and gestures with his hand, and Sebastian brings the cigarette back up to his lips. Kurt sucks deep, maybe more than necessary on purpose, his lips twitching when he hears Sebastian swallow hard. Kurt waits till he hears Sebastian return to his seat before he blows the smoke out through his nose, acrid wisps carried out the window by a sudden breeze.

"McKinley took his word over mine because they're assholes, and recommended he press charges, which he did. That's one of the reasons my dad campaigned for congress, to fight the homophobic bull crap we dealt with in Lima. He won as a write-in. Isn't that some shit?"

"Yeah," Sebastian says softly, frowning at Kurt's bitter laugh. "Yeah, it is. So, whatever happened to that guy?"

"I heard he switched schools. After my dad got elected, he figured out a way to have me transferred here, which is fine. Dalton's _great_ ," Kurt says flatly, "but, I left before I got to experience…anything, really. But, I think the thing I regret the most was not being able to go to Prom with my friends, though, I would have liked the chance to find a nice guy to go with, wear a tux, buy a cheap boutonniere, go sixies on a rented limo, the whole bit."

Sebastian nods even though Kurt can't see it.

"So, this grunge look you've got going…"

"Happened in juvie, because tadpole gay Kurt Hummel didn't really do well there," Kurt admits with a heavy, hollow sigh. Kurt's eyes stay closed and the corner of his mouth dips with the quiver of a frown. Sebastian tries to imagine what he's thinking – about McKinley? About going to Prom? About juvie? Sebastian doesn't ask, but he knows he's going to go to bed wondering.

"So, Prom…that's the big fantasy?" Sebastian asks. He meant to tease Kurt as a means to break the tension, but he finds himself in awe. Sebastian isn't one for dances himself and besides, the only dances they hold at Dalton are an excuse to shuttle the Crawford Country Day girls over, do the "camaraderie between sister schools" thing, probably to bring in more alumnae dollars. Prom means nothing to Sebastian. But Kurt hasn't even had the opportunity, and that, more than anything, is his big fantasy.

A normal date – something he doesn't have to hide, or feel ashamed of.

For a brief flaring moment, Sebastian feels awful about this whole _behind closed doors friends-with-benefits_ thing that he got Kurt to agree to.

"Yeah…that's it," Kurt says sarcastically, and Sebastian knows that he interpreted his tone the wrong way. When Kurt's eyes pop open, Sebastian fully expects Kurt to glare at him in anger.

But it's hurt that he sees.

"I'm sorry if it's not as exciting as this blackmail bullshit thing you've got going, but you don't have to be a dick about it."

"I'm not…Kurt," Sebastian stammers, reaching for him, "I'm just…"

Kurt plucks his cigarette from Sebastian's hand, takes one last drag, and crushes it out carefully on the sole of his boot, pocketing the butt.

"Look, it's stupid and it's lame, but it's _my_ fantasy. You asked, I told." Kurt stands, brushing ash off his jeans. His eyes dart around the room, landing on the books on Sebastian's desk. "It looks like you've got a big assignment that you're working on, and I've…I've got a thing, so I'm…I'm going to go."

Kurt turns and unlocks the door. Sebastian rises to his feet slower, looking for a way to apologize that doesn't _seem_ like he's actually apologizing, but he ends up tongue-tied, stuck between words.

"Hey, you didn't get yours," Sebastian says finally, wondering why, after the words left his mouth, he was pressing the issue. Getting sucked off without having to give back is the dream, right? Still, he feels like he's breaking some kind of bro code.

Besides, he doesn't want Kurt to leave like this.

"Get me twice next time," Kurt says, not looking back. "I've got to go."

Sebastian watches Kurt open the door and shuffle off, hands pulling down the pocket of his graffitied hoodie, head bowed, not looking left or right, or noticing when a few boys stop and stare. When a pair huddle together and laugh behind Kurt's back, Sebastian wants to launch himself at them and knock their heads together.

Sebastian considers calling Kurt back, but he knows Kurt won't come. He watches Kurt disappear from view and then closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a scene in here inspired by some amazing art by soseinen http://soseinen.tumblr.com/post/110079925751/50-100-breaking-the-rules .


End file.
